Si preguntaran
by AlienEmina
Summary: Kuro tiene una duda en su cabeza que lo ha rondado por mucho tiempo y, aunque se ponga en múltiples escenarios, no puede responderla por si mismo. hasta que se presenta la oportunidad donde sera todo aclarado.


Si me preguntaran cuando termine por enamorarme de Mahiru primero le daría todas mis maldiciones al que pregunte, luego suspiraría, diría "que molesto" y por ultimo contestaría que no tenía ni la más remota idea. Solo pasó.

Mahiru me dedicaría su mirada de reproche por no ser ni un poco romántico. El también suspiraría pero aun así no se enojaría, el sabe que soy así y lo acepta. El, por otro lado es tipo de persona que se avergüenza de inmediato pero aun así se empeña en hacer pequeñas muestras de cariño como tomarme la mano o pequeños besos inocentes. Lo cual a mi tampoco me molesta pero aun así no cambio mi usual expresión seria y aburrida.

Comenzamos esta relación de forma lenta, cada día se me hacía más evidente lo que Mahiru estaba empezando a sentir, se ponía más nervioso ante mi cercanía, muchas veces me evitaba y más de una vez se ponía a tartamudear. Para mí era sumamente divertido que se pusiera celoso de sus compañeras de clase, las cuales, me prestaban mucha atención y mimaban.

Al principio me divertía con sus reacciones, aunque obviamente no dejaba que esto se notara, pero luego de un tiempo me comenzó a molestar.

Al pasar los días note otro gran cambio de Mahiru. Ahora apenas me hablaba, estaba siempre serio y pensativo, por eso, ahora no se me hacia divertido. Intente iniciar una conversación pero nada cambiaba.

Estaba atento a sus cambios de actitud, sin embargo, no comentaba nada. Sabía que Mahiru estaba planeando una declaración. Muchas veces me llamaba y cuando le contestaba él me decía avergonzado "no es nada", entonces, supe que él tenía la intensión de declararse. Decidí no interferir, pues, seria una verdadera molestia.

Lo único que me hacía pensar en tener piedad con él era la forma en que sus enormes ojos avellana me miraban, brillaban más de lo normal, pero, lo peor de todo era esa expresión entre nerviosismo, desesperación, un poco de tristeza y luego terminaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de sonrisa. Me hacía sentir en cierta forma como si fuese el villano, de nuevo. Como si yo hubiese escogido que él sintiese todo esto. Es verdad que no hago nada al respecto, pero, en ese minuto, pensé que era lo mejor.

Un día Mahiru entro corriendo al cuarto, yo decidí ignorarlo no tenía ganas de moverme, entonces me quito la consola que tenía entre mis manos, escuche el sonido de la derrota proveniente de este, suspire, había sido un nivel difícil y me había faltado tan poco para superarlo. Mahiru escondió la consola detrás de él y me miro directo a los ojos, podía notar lo muy nervioso que estaba ahí parado en frente de mí, vi como tomo aire y casi me grita su declaración. Yo ni siquiera me moleste en actuar sorprendido, mas bien, creo que mi rostro expresaba un claro "te has tardado mucho".

Así comenzamos la relación. En un principio ni siquiera tenía un sentimiento romántico hacia él, o tal vez si pero no lo sabía, aun así decidí darle una oportunidad, mas que nada porque lidiar con un Mahiru triste al rechazarlo sería una molestia. No me siento orgulloso de haber hecho algo así pero en ese minuto pensé que no habría ningún problema. En ese entonces no creía que podía terminar enamorándome del humano. Lo cual no tardo en pasar.

Al principio de la relación todo era nervios por parte de Mahiru, por mi parte, cada vez que Mahiru me decía una de sus características frases de apoyo y confianza incondicional, yo me sentía de alguna forma aliviado, o tal vez agradecido, agradecido de que haya sido él la persona que me recogiese en forma de gato de la calle desde un principio. Agradecido de que él no hubiese huido al saber algunas de las muchas cosas horribles sobre mí.

El termino por enamorarme sin siquiera esforzarse, bueno, en realidad Mahiru si se esforzaba, el con recurrencia me hacia algunos detalles, eran solo detalles pero que al fin y al cabo son los que más cuentan. Y antes de que siquiera se me pasara por la cabeza ya estaba suspirando como idiota por él. Literalmente, más de una vez fui descubierto por alguien más mientras veía a mahiru con máxima atención, lo cual, siempre provoca risas entre los espectadores.

Ahora si me preguntasen cuando fue que comencé a decirme a mí mismo "oye te enamoraste y ni siquiera te diste cuenta" creo que fue luego de una larga madrugada donde me quede dormido como gato. Lo cual es muy extraño en mí ya que creo que es sumamente incómodo y doloroso. Estaba soñando, aunque ya ni recuerdo que sueño era, y sentí una calidez reconfortante envolverme. Yo me deje y lo disfrute. Pero luego de un tiempo comencé a despertar por los dolores corporales al dormir en mi estado felino.

Al abrir mis ojos no pude creer lo que estaba pasando. Recordaba haberme quedado dormido en el sillón, en la sala. Pero ahora estaba acostado en la cama de Mahiru con este abrazándome como si fuese su peluche. Yo suelo tener el sueño pesado y es siempre él el que me despierta por las mañanas, así que supongo que él creía que no me enteraría de esto, porque estoy seguro de que se avergonzaría tanto que iría a buscar una escoba y me golpearía, como la primera vez que hablamos.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero aun así no quería moverme. Mahiru despertaría y sería una molestia todo el escándalo y excusas que me daría. Decidí tan solo moverme un poco y acomodarme lo mejor que pueda. Me gire y quede de frente con él, pude ver su rostro con sumo detalle. Se veía más inocente de lo que ya parece normalmente y sentí la necesidad de tocarlo, alce mi pata izquierda con cuidado de no despertarlo y la apoye en su mejilla. Era más suave de lo que creía. Ese fue uno de los primeros contactos serios y con intenciones más románticas que haya tenido con él.

Entonces en la oscuridad de ese cuarto, con una pata en su mejilla y envuelto en sus brazos, llegue a la conclusión. "oye te enamoraste y ni siquiera te diste cuenta" luego lo volví a pensar intentando negarlo pero vi de nuevo su rostro y ahora la conclusión fue otra "enamorado. No puedo con esto" y lo acepte, casi podía escuchar aplausos cuando por fin me dije "sin lugar a dudas ya me enamore" y me permití sentir todo de lo que me había privado a mí mismo, todas esas emociones que aleje por creer que no era merecedor de ello y se sintió bien, tal y como recordaba que se sentía. Cerré mis ojos e intente dormir, lo cual logre, aunque no fue tan placentero como dormir en forma humana.

Ahora si le preguntaran a Marhiru la historia sería muy diferente. Primero él me miraría esperando ayuda de mi parte la cual claramente no llegaría, yo, incluso, pondría en pause mi juego o cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo para prestar especial atención a lo que conteste Mahiru. Pero, por más que hablemos de esta situación hipotéticamente, jamás he podido formularme la clara respuesta que él daría.

Oye kuroo ya bájate hemos llegado – él interrumpe todos mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Estoy en forma de gato sobre su cabeza, miro alrededor y me encuentro con que sí, es verdad, hemos llegado al restaurant donde quedamos en reunirnos algunos de los vampiros y sus eve. Solo los más cercanos.

Bien – es todo lo que digo y me transformo.

Entramos al dichoso restaurant y no nos cuenta nada encontrar la mesa donde ya están todos reunidos. Son todos bastante ruidosos. Nos saludan todos y no se sorprenden al ver que Mahiru me da la mano y me guía para que me siente junto a él.

Y entre medio de toda la charla, bromas y extrañas peleas que se resuelven en el mismo momento y quedan en la nada me encuentro yo apenas prestando atención. Hay un servilletero en frente de mí no encuentro nada mejor que comenzar a jugar con él, sacando algunas servilletas, alguien entre todas las conversaciones pregunta "cuéntanos Mahiru, ¿cómo te enamoraste de ese gato perezoso que tienes a tu lado?" hubo un silencio de parte de todos, yo me sorprendí y deje de jugar con el porta servilletas para prestar especial atención a la respuesta que jamás he podido resolver en mi cabeza.

Y como me lo imagine. Mahiru me vio con su cara de "por favor, ten piedad y ayúdame" pero la ayuda no iba a llegar de mi parte, me acomode estirando los brazos a través de la mesa y apoye mi cabeza en esta.

Mire expectante a Mahiru, él, por otro lado, suspiro y contesto.

"en el momento en que vi a un extraño chico sentado en la sala de mi departamento comiendo y viendo la televisión muy cómodo"

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
